Swim in his eyes guided by the stars in hers
by teavious
Summary: Poor vision didn't make their hearts blind. Sasuhina drabbles, mainly AUs.
1. Right (modern days AU)

Her glass clicks with a pleasent sound with the persons around her. Her smile appears everytime she sees the 'just married' couple, chatting lively with the guests- old friends- that came a long way only for their wedding. That smile can embrace her lips, but only she knows how many tears she cried just the night before. Her first and only love was now married to a maybe too impulsive girl, that at least fitted his vulcanic personality.

She spent years and years trying to get over her blush and stumbles in the words to just say 'hi', another years to have the courage to confess and some years again, to see her last hope crushed down.

It doesn't hurt now, at least. Surprisingly so, it seems like she emptied the container with feelings (mostly pain and disappointment and self pity) just before the big event. And it is just perfect like this. But if it's one thing she wouldn't allow herself to do, is to have fun. She's not here to do so. She's here to still be by his side, before he leaves the country to start a new bussiness in his bride's home country. But he, as per usual, barely notices her. Her heart screams to receive a short 'good-bye' or 'good luck with your life', but she doesn't get any of that, and it reminds her of the confession he never replied to.

She's pathetic.

It seems that's what the boy who slowly but steadily approaches her thinks too, as he says 'tch' instead of a polite 'good evening'. She flinches just a little, before recognizing the person now standing next to her.

"Good evening, Sasuke-kun."

Her voice is low, but calm and soothing, and he can hear it even as the orchestra begins another one of their boring songs. He doesn't say anything else, she is expecting him to mock her or laugh at her pitiful state, but straightening her back just a little makes her feel just a little bit stronger. She tries to recall at least one single time she talked to him before, but nothing comes in her mind. The boy who always accompanies her crush (ex-crush is a better name, she decides) is a mistery as deep as the shade of black in his eyes, and she let it be.

It's not his problem what she's doing and it's not her problem what he's thinking. So she takes another glass of champagne from one of the waiter's plate and tastes the sour liquid. Red lips leave trails behind her acts.

* * *

After the third one she feels just a little bit dizzy and much more of a big loser. She tends to send nasty words to herself everytime she does something stupid, like this time she does as well (because, after all, she got drunk just a night before because of Naruto, and she tried to do the same thing just a few second ago). She shakes her head light as she tries to regains her composure. She feels just a small stab at the back of her head and she tries walking a few steps, to see if she can still be graceful in the high-heels, and after she is sure that she can walk a straight line, she stops.

She didn't check to see if she's seen by someone (after all, she is too used to being unnoticed) and a terrified look covers her face as she realizes that someone actually is there. And the person is Sasuke, unmoved since god-knows when, watching her with an amused smirk. She suddenly feels hot in her cheeks, and it reminds her yet again of her weaker self, someone in the past, which would've been better if it stayed in the past.

"Let's go."

It's the first time he opens her mouth to say something to her, and it's something that confuses her so much. Where, exactly, and why with him? But his voice is neutral and she can't see any reason why she should go, but none on why she shouldn't either.

His fingers are cold on her bare shoulders, as he guides her through the labyrinth of hallways. His hold is a little bit thight, but she doesn't mind it right now. He stops on some stairs, covered in red carpet, and sits down, letting his head rest on the wall. She hesitates for a second, but then sits next to him, holding her knees up to her chest, resting her head on them.

He doesn't say anything, yet again, but it's a comfortable silence that falls between them and she likes it like that. All that's happening few floors below them is nothing but a far-away matter for her, and she's grateful because he did such a thing for her. Right.

"Why?"

"Why what?" he asks, without moving even a little bit to send her a glance.

"Why… this?"

A pause was necessary, because she doesn't exactly know how to describe this situation. Escape? Break away? Help?

And she waits for 78 seconds, numbered, keeping her breath, almost having the funny fish face she always gets when trying too hard, before he speaks.

"Because you don't deserve that."

She wonders what 'that' actually is, but his next words get her our of her confusion.

"You cut your hair, like you're still in high-school, pure maiden in love for the first time. You even get drunk for him. I thought a Hyuuga would be stronger."

His hand is now in her hair, now cut to her shoulders. She remembers how she started last night, with scissors in her hand, determination in her moves, and long hair gone because that's the only way she can show she's in pain- just like a high-schooler, as he pointed. And although she knows that it's unpolite to change hairstyle just before a big event, she couldn't help it. She received a small compliment from Sakura, somewhere between greetings, and she just smiled shyly at her. Her bangs still cover her forehead, but her head feels lighter and she likes the way his hand knows how to make the right moves to sooth away the sorrow in her heart at the mention of her name and the heaviness that comes with it.

"You looked horrible when you were like 13, but with this hair-style, you don't look that bad."

She nods thankfully for the compliment (and she decides to ignore the first part, because that was a craziness of love as well) and he retreats his hand. She feels suddenly half-naked without his warm pat on her head, and she tries to hide her disappointment.

"You're like a lost puppy, always trying to find an owner in the people you care about."

She knows he's right, but she doesn't like the tone he uses, like he read her in one night and translated her in every language in the world and there's nothing left that he doesn't know about her, and she hates feeling so damn exposed in front of someone she barely knows something about (sure, she knows he is Naruto's best friend, that he didn't have the nicest high-school experience and that he's the head of a powerful company, but those are details that anyone can recall upon hearing the name Sasuke Uchiha).

"Try acting like a human, walking at the same pace with each one of the people around you."

But she can't. She's always been a step behind, and she'll probably be from now on as well.

"I can slow down to wait for you, though. But you'd better hurry."

She doesn't know how to take it, but yet again he cares to explain. He talks about his boring with this world, about how unexpected her actions were and how curious she made him, and for the first time, she felt special, but in the _good _way.

Then she started as well, because the question 'why are you always so unsure?' made her reminescence her life before becoming an independent girl.

* * *

Her touch, when putting away the long hair in his eyes, as he almost fell asleep, was gentle and caring and it reminded him of something he could call home. And he knew how dangerous it was to make home out of people, but maybe she will be a right choice. After all, she rested on his shoulder on the same side. Right.

* * *

**I love crack ships so much and I spent the last two months reading Sasuhina fanfics, trying to understand how they are supposed to interract and I love them too much not to write anything about them. This will be a collection of short drabbles. **


	2. Earth Jewelry (Persephone and Hades AU)

She was slowly playing with her fingers in the water, watching as her image would fade away with each ripple. It was a sunny day with a gentle breeze, and she, as always, was spending it gathering flowers. Her voice wasn't as pretty as the one of her mother in her memories, but she loved to hum songs while making flower crowns.

She remembered the promise she made to her mother before she died, that she'll look after all the nature. In the peace and happiness that this job brought, she preffered to stay away from the matters of the other gods. Rarely her opinion was asked anyway, so her days passed nicely, sometimes visiting the naiads and nereids.

Wherever she walked, everything would light up, like even her mere presence delighted the flowers and the crops. For hours after she passed, the perfume of the plants would be stronger, the fruits tastier.

* * *

Everyone loved the small goddess of crops.

And in that 'everyone', other gods were not spared. The god of the Underworld cannot recall the exact moment his eyes landed on her, but he knew from that point onwards that he needed her in his sore, dark life. Maybe, with her gentle, caring and radiating aura, she would bring a piece of beauty in the world he ruled as well.

He knew very well of her role in the kingdom of gods, and her and her mother were both respected in that world. He didn't even image he'd get any approvement for his crazy idea from anyone else than the God of the Skies. The only truly daring god, the one who did everything and nothing at the same time, his brother was his hope.

The god with golden hair and laughable personality scratched his chin in understanding -or trying to look indimidating, the God of the Underworld thought- and then gave his 'ok' with a huge grin on his face.

"But Sasuke. Remember, once caged, a bird cannot sing anymore."

But the God of the Underworld was already gone by the time he finished his advice.

* * *

Her voice was caught in her throath once she saw the big shadow. Where she sat foot only few seconds ago, near some beautiful purple flowers, was now standing the God of the Underworld himself. Kneeling. In front of her. She looked pitifully at the flowers who were now withered at his legs.

She didn't have time to question his presence or his actions, because the earth under her suddenly disappear, and she felt like being eaten. By darkness.

She fell. And fell, and fell. No pain, no sickness, only emptiness and darkness. She had a feeling that that's how it was going to be from then onwards.

* * *

The world was dry and now more offerings than ever were brought at the shrines of the goddess of the crops. But there was no one to see, no one to accept them. The deity was gone.

Few smaller gods decided to look after her. At this rate, the whole world was going to die of hunger. With no one to take care of the crops and plants, suddenly humans were in an impasse.

Ten days this continued. In the tenth day, her cousin finally decided it was time to talk with the all mighty god himself. Getting to Naruto, who was throning over the skies, at the top of Olympus, was not an easy task, but as soon as her name was spoken, all the gates opened.

There was the first council invoked where Naruto and Sasuke came to an understanding. Humans weren't going to survive like this, and without humans, the gods either. They needed her back, and as reluctant as the God of the Underworld has been, the world called for her.

Hinata was going to be back, as much as he wanted to oppose.

* * *

The first two days, she didn't spoke a thing. She tried in vain to make flowers grow between the stones in his kingdom, all her efforts bringing no results.

Sasuke didn't visit even once during that time. He could feel her despair in air, and the last thing he wanted was to frighten her even more. He was not sure what he was supposed to do now, he was sure he was hated with all that her kind heart managed to bear.

He sent her presents. Dried flowers (because unfortunetely, no flower accepted the torture of growing in such place), beautifully colored gemstones, strong scented fruits. Nothing worked.

In the third day, he sent her two shadows representing two trees growing with their roots tangled. That's when she spoke for the first time, calling him.

He was there in a matter of seconds. Kneeling once again, but this time the darkness in him was too dim compared to everything around. It was like he was eaten by it, too, and after hearing his words of admiration, his skin felt warm when she touched him. She said nothing, and instead smiled at him, weakly, but it was a sign for him to return in the future.

Or that's how he took it. In the fourth day, he talked about how this world came to be, how he drew the Underworld to rule, how humans peerished, how every knowledge in this world was not in the books and statues and temples or in the oracle of Delphi, but in his kingdom, in the souls of the dead ones. He never noticed how pretty her eyes were before. They had white reflections that matched her pale skin, but her breath was fast and it seemed like it's been so long since he last stayed near a living person.

In the fifth day, it was her time to speak. Her voice was weak, but she was not stuttering anymore, and the shacking of her body that been there the first days was now gone. She talked about her mother, and he noticed the small smile on her face, about her cousins and sister and her family, and his heart warmed up at the thought, about the nature she loved to look after so much.

In the sixth day, he took her to dance. Purplish flames lit the big room prepared especially for this, and the music was provided by few skeletons. She thought they had probably been some big musicians back in their times. His moves were brusque, never letting her a chance to think of what the next one could be. She felt like floating in his arms and it was a feeling similar to the one she experienced when she was brought here, but far more pleasant. She also found out that he smelled like lilies, with a faint scent of tomatoes, and she thought of it as a nice surprise, finding out that the one rulling the Underworld was the most human of all.

During the seventh day she sang for him. It was a sad song, getting replies from the poor souls of the Underworld, sharp cries of pain. He couldn't stay until the end, instead left when tears started forming in her eyes It reminded him of the warning Naruto gave him, and the thought that even though he put so much effort for her, everything was in vain, saddened him so much, that the whole Underworld shrieked in pain.

In the eight day, she started exploring the place she's been put in. The room was decorated with beautiful gemstones different models carved in the stone, and she found herself spending hours admiring them. Sasuke didn't visit her in that day, and wird enough, she missed his company.

Ninth day was the day of explorations. Followed by him two steps behind her, she was allowed to go wherever she liked in the Underworld. She found the place where souls were tortured fascinating, she loved the underground rivers and she excitedly grabbed the plants that managed to grew near it, but her favorite place turned to be the hall of throne, with its bright red flames and marble floor.

"How do you find this world?"

He asked, voice bored, but secretly hoping. It was not a nice place to be in, he knew it better, but he hoped that she was able to see beauty even in this dark, sad place.

"Enchanting."

It's been a long pause before she answered, choosing the most fitting world carefully. She was still in daze, and although there were barely any of the nature she loved so much here, she found herself calm and relaxed.

"Then it's all yours."

There was no change in his tone, but his gaze burnt her skin, expecting a reply from her. For the first time in a long time, her face became red, and the next second she passed out.

His face was too close to her when she opened her eyes, and the blush threatened to come back. Gently pressing her palms on his chest, she made him let go. For the first time, his face looked worried… and what bothered her more, pained.

"Sa-sasuke…"

He turned around and left her behind, not wanting to listen to any of her explanations.

In the tenth day, he didn't come. She spent her time near the underground rivers, thinking of the times before all of this, wondering how her plants had been treated and if they managed to survive so long without her care. She surprised herself with the realisation that she didn't even think about this up until now.

Sasuke found her late, at sunset, she estimated, and he was angrier than she had even seen him. He threw punches at every servant that was unlucky enough to pass by him, and when he found her in the corner of the room, his shoulders dropped, his eyes frantically searching another thing to fix.

"You're going back tomorrow morning."

She gasped, and before she could thank him, he was gone again.

Eleventh day in the morning she had her hair braided by servants sent by him. When she looked herself in the mirror, after they ended, she had flowers of forget me not in her hair, and she wondered how they survived down there.

She looked for him in every place she passed, guided by a servant that was walking a little too fast for her. She was concentranting so hard, that she didn't realize when she got to the gates to the World, left alone.

He was there, and she found herself smiling at him. He didn't answer to her smile, instead showed up to her with four seeds of pomegranate. She knew what that meant. Big pleading eyes answered his actions and he found his determination weakening.

"Sasuke, please… You don't have to tie me like this. I promise you, I'll be back. In six months. But please. Trust me."

The last words were what made him throw away the seeds. If he couldn't trust the person he wanted as his future wife, then who? In that moment, he looked sadder than the souls punished to thousand of years of agony. He played a little with her hair, smiling weakly, then leaned in, kissed her forehead, as she felt darkness surrounding her yet again in a warm embrace.

When she woke up, she was near her beloved river, on a flower bed and the only proof that everything wasn't a dream were the flowers in her hair and the cheerful celebrations of humans in the nearest city.

* * *

The next weeks she woke up expecting to find darkness, or the colorful gems or even the stone sculptures. Instead, the vast sky was greeting her expectations, and then she'd return to her job of taking care of the crops.

Her family haVE never been happier to see her than those times after her abduction. She'd make flowers crowns for all of them, but more than often she'd make a lot of them in colors of blue and purple, colors that reminded her of the Underworld. She'd sigh a lot, and sometimes she'd dream with her eyes wide open, and those were the times when fruits would fall from the trees because she wasn't careful enough with them.

The gods rejoiced the returning of beautiful nature, but worried about the well-being of two particular gods.

* * *

The next day after her leaving, he ordered a throne with two equal seats. Weeks after, he'd spend time looking at the empty space near him, imagining Hinata there, as his queen. He'd always visit her room or her favorite places.

Two months after her leaving from the Underworld, no one died (more like no one was accepted in the Underworld). After accepting this fate, more than usual did so.

Servants feared him more than usual in those days and his temples were always full of offerings, in fear of dying. But he didn't care. He cared of only one thing, and soon he found himself counting the days of summer left before her returning.

If she was going to return.

* * *

She felt just a little bit guilty leaving her beloved plants face the cold on their own, but she knew they were strong enough to wait for her returning.

Confident enough, she turned around, forgetting about the people she cared about there, and focusing on only one person whose patience was better not be taken for granted.

Every step towards the hall of throne was accompanied by flames dancing with each of her touches and she found herself blushing at the thought of being awaited by him. When the last door finally opened before her, she only needed to catch a small glimpse of his frame before she was in his arms.

He laughed and it sounded dry, but so sincere that she found herself loving it. She took the flower crown in her hand and gently placed it on his head. He looked nothing like the frightening man he was in the first day, and she liked the change.

He took her hands in his, gently pressing kisses on every finger. She laughed, and it sounded like chimes of bells.

Seated near him and hearing him gruffly complaining about the last six months, she thought to herself that yes, she really missed this most important, she really missed him.

* * *

**I love mythology and Sasuke and Hinata seemed just perfect for these two gods. I changed the version a little bit, since we don't know much about Hinata's mother, I made her the goddess of crops instead. Also took the version with six months- six months because it seems more fair towards Sasuke. Uhm, I guess that's it. You can find it on tumblr as well, I am teavious there. Hope you liked it ~**


	3. Glasses (modern school AU)

Sasuke Uchiha was terrified. Actually, _terrified _was not a harsh enough word for what was going through the small 5 year old boy's body every morning he'd wake up with his vision blurry.

A lot of times, the eyesdrops his mother forced on him would help him, but nowadays, more than often, they wouldn't. So every morning, he'd wake up scared that maybe that was the morning he would simply wake up to not seeing at all.

It was not a pleasing feeling for a little child, much to him, who was sure nothing in this world, _not even spiders, _could frighten him.

So when his mother barged in, clapping her hands excited, announcing a visit to an eye specialist, he grunted and turned around in his bed, hugging his rocket pillow, remembering about the only other thing he feared: doctors.

**- : : -**

Hinata had had problems with her visions since she could remember. First, she thought that this was just how the world was supposed to be, blurry, only shadows passing by. Then she would have stages where she could see so good that she noticed things no one saw. But more than usually, she was going in her own house relying on the walls, crying because it was just so confusing.

Her mother hugged her thight everytime, wishpering praises in her ears, and those were the moments when Hinata wouldn't mind being fully blind, if only the warm hugs that smelled of cinnamon would go on forever.

She didn't know what exactly an eye specialist was supposed to do to her, but her mother seemed happy and hopeful she'll get better, so she nodded her head and promised herself she'd be a good girl.

**- : : -**

Holding hands with his mom hadn't been a thing since he was three, but walking in the small building full of pictures of people wearing glasses, he searched for her hand and squeezed it hard.

"Oh, Sasuke? Are you scared?"

She smiled at him, but no, Sasuke Uchiha wouldn't fall for that. He knew that deep inside, his mother was grinning, or even laughing at him cowering. So he let go of her hand and crossed his hands on his chest, while getting comfortable on one of the chairs in the waiting area.

His mother played upset with him, but soon turned to him with a lollipop with cherries, and the boy just had to kiss her cheek to get his candy.

**- : : -**

Hinata have never been good with crowds or people staring at her, but young children in an eye specialist's cabinet was not that much of a common sight, so all the eyes in the room moving towards her made her hide behind her mother's leg and let a small sob in her hands.

"Hinata, it's okay." Her mother bent down to raise her daughter in her arms, giggling at the way she tied her little hands in her hair.

As she met another mother with a young boy, she neared the lady and smiled at her son. The both women passed greeting, presenting the children as well.

"She's just shy." Hinata's mother explained her daughter's behaviour.

**- : : -**

Sasuke was sure the face of the girl now seated next to him couldn't get any redder, but as their mother laughed at the two kids, her head started to remind him of the tomatoes he loved so much.

She would sink in that chair deeper and deeper everytime people would get out of the doctor's office, eyes red and obviously not happy. He wasn't sure, but maybe her body was even trembling, and her fingers started fidgeting with her yellow sweater.

"Ne, Hinata, right?"

He turned to her, seizing her up. _Definetely shorter than me. _She looked like she was going to cry any moment, and truth to be told, he was pretty much terrified as well. She smiled weakly, then apologized.

"I can't see you very well, so I don't think I will be able to remember you."

He didn't know why he did what he did, but she seemed so sad and upset, and she smelled so sweet, like vanilla and cinnamon, that he simply couldn't help it. This is what his mother also did when he's nervous, so it was okay, right?

His hand found hers and their fingers interlaced, and she let out a surprised cry. His fingers were rough from some pretty recent scratches, but she didn't let go.

**- : : -**

When Sasuke's turn came, he moved his head, definetely refusing to go in without the girl next to him. He was not a sentimental boy, he hated to hear his big brother laugh at him everytime he'd want a hug from his mother, but damn if he'd let go of that small hand, when she still seemed so scared and small.

When the doctor finally came out to check up on his next patient, he neither could move Sasuke's determination.

"Fix her so she can remember me!"

He demanded sure on himself. Hinata was the first friend he made out of kindergarden and he quite liked her. She wasn't loud or chatty like the other girls in his class, and he liked her like that. When she finally realized what the boy next to her said, she turned to him.

Her eyes seemed so big that for a second, Sasuke found himself thinking that they were going to eat him, and then he found out his third fear: her eyes.

**- : : -**

They both got glasses that day that remained in **their **history. He had some rectangular red ones, while Hinata got a round and big pair, covering half her face. From those days onwards, they both clung to those glasses like life-savers, since he got rid of one of his fears, and she remembered him.

Seemed that their mothers didn't want to let this new friendship go to waste, so they both happily exchanged numbers and decided to meet every so often to let the kids play together.

Hinata's mother was sure she heard Mikoto humming something about grandchildren and she started doubting that their family was sane. Although at the goodbye, her daughter was the one kissing the cheek of a really really red raven haired boy.

* * *

Well, at least their mothers got along. During time, the bond between the two ladies, and their children as well, strengthen. Of course, none liked it when Sasuke would paint Hinata's face, or when Hinata would pull his hair while trying to grab something from the huge bully. But everytime, they faced all these things with a huge smile.

Being put in the same elementary school came naturally. And no matter how Sasuke tried to deny it in front of his mother or how much Hinata brushed her mother and sister's questions about her _best _friend, both were giddy inside to be in the same school. Even in the same class!

After few months of it, two things were clear. Sasuke was in the center of everything, and clearly popular enough to create his own empire. And Hinata hated every single moment of school.

Sasuke wasn't the nicest guy out there, and the two of them knew it better, but somehow, his laid back behaviour attracted people around him, while Hinata was just simply shy, stuttered a lot and always hid behind a huge book.

**- : : -**

Of course, Sasuke wouldn't forget about his friend so easily. More than often they'd eat together. Hinata's mother made the best cinnamon buns and Mikoto was a goddess at those cheese and tomatoes sandwiches. When he needen't deal with those so called fangirls, he'd sit next to her in a corner and let her read out aloud to him tales about princesses and dragons.

"Can princes wear glasses?" He asked Hinata one day, stopping her in the middle of the description of the prince.

She fixed her own glasses, putting them up on her nose, before tilting her head and answering. "I guess."

"What about princesses?"

She frowned at her friend. What was up with those weird questions? "I... I d-dont know, Sasuke."

He sighed. "Then I can't be a prince and you can't be a princess. That's not fair! You're pretty like a princess and if you don't need rescue like one does, then I can't be your prince and we won't fall in love!"

She gasped. She never thought about it, but it seemed that her friend did a better job at all this fantasy world than her. Clunching the now closed book at her chest, she looked up at him, before replying, wide eyed and blushing face, making him back down in fear of those incredible eyes swallowing him up.

"I think we can make some fine dragon-papa and dragon-mama!"

**- : : -**

Hinata looked down at her sneakers' laces, sighing. She arranged her glasses, again, becoming more of an habit than being a necessity. She was ten and she still wasn't able to tie her laces. And PE really wasn't her favorite class. Especially if they were playing with balls.

She frowned, remembering the last time incident, when she fell flat on her back, glasses ruined and head aching. She turned on her heels, deciding to just ditch the class, like Sasuke told her to do the last three times, before she would run into even more trouble. Somehow, she was really good at it.

"Hey, Harry Potter, just fling your wand and tie your laces!"

She sighed again, ignoring the calls some other classmates gave her. The girls were some really jealous creatures, and if she learned something during her experience with Sasuke, it was that he belonged to every girl, no exception.

Unfortunately, the exception was now in the janitor's locker, crying her eyes out, wishing she could just smack those ugly glasses, although she knew better than to do that, since she was literally blind without them.

She heard footsteps and looked at her wrist watch, panicking. The class was long before over and she knew the janitor's program by heart, so no way it could be him.

She held her breath, praying no one could hear her ravished breath, but it seemed that today just wasn't her day (not like any other day would be any better). The steps stopped just in front of the door, and before she could realize what's happening, the door opened and the person in front of her screamed. She would have done the same if she hadn't bitten her tongue while jumping from her place at the scare.

Sasuke just smirked at her. He knew his friend way too good than to be fooled by her weak excuses and stuttering. Whenever he'd ask her how she's doing she'd answer 'fine', but stuttering and not looking at him, so something clearly was off.

He made a sign to her to make room for him, as they both sat each on a paint bucket.

"So, what happened?"

Hinata sighed. She looked at her friend, placing her glasses back on their place, although he could still see the redness in her eyes from her earlier crying.

"Do I look like Harry Potter?"

Well, they did share the same type of glasses, but her hair... Ok, maybe even her hair, cut short like this, seemed somewhat like the character's, but she just had something more than him.

"Neah, you're way prettier. But I guess you're just shy and insecure as him. But he's the coolest of them all, you know? Like why the series would have the name 'Harry Potter' if he wouldn't be the greatest of them all?"

She blinked surprised at his outburst. He was blabbering ,so not like him, while moving his arms around, trying to make his point.

"So yeah, you're great, Hinata. Pretty cool, I mean. You're the main character here."

She found herself smiling at his reassuring words and just when she was ready to launch herself at him and hug him, he stopped her, taking her head in his hand, rising her bangs and drawing the well known lightning-like scar Harry Potter had on her forehead. She somehow hated how he was a 'becoming-artist' and he always had markers with him.

* * *

High school was just a little bit better. Hinata almost refused to go to the same one as Sasuke, because she couldn't just forgot what happened the last time they actually went together to school. But his grunting about how he couldn't face the obsessed girls all on his own won her over.

Ok, that, and maybe the promise he would buy her how much ice-cream she'd like on the first day of high-school. And boy, how did Hinata know to eat sweets!

Well, in high-school, Sasuke's popularity rose even more. There were girls who came to this particular place just to see him, and then he was the captain of the basketball team and also was active in the chess club. He was a match of good looks and high intelligence, and no one could deny that this attention was well deserved.

Hinata somehow managed to befriend two creepy guys and a too loud blonde girl, to which Sasuke seemed to not agree at all. Low grumbles took the place of greetings between him and her friends, and although Hinata did try to make everyone happy, it seemed more and more impossible.

That's why lunch break was still their time together. No one asked where the most popular guy in the school drifted during those times, but everyone knew.

"Never knew you have a soft spot for the janitors, Hinata."

He mumbled with his mouth full of his mother's sandwiches. She laughed, shily, still not out of her reserved shell at full. Their hang-out place was under the old stairs in the main bulding, where the janitor would keep his cleaning supplies. Maybe that's why after every lunch break he'd smell like freshly washed toilets.

"But it's nice."

He nodded, agreeing to that. It was a peaceful silence guverning the hallways and as he knew Hinata, during her other breaks, she'd just curl herself up and read. Or maybe that's what she's doing while waiting for his practice to finish, as well. That's when he hit him that he didn't know that one information for sure.

"So what are you reading now?"

"Pride and Prejudice."

She sighed.

"I take it's one of your romance stories."

Her sigh aggravated. He knew he's stepping on a mined land, because once Hinata started talking about her romantic fantasies, no one could actually stop her, but a man gotta do what a man gotta do. And he liked her voice.

"Read for me."

He lunged down on the floor, resting his head on her lap, as her voice begun flowing, calming him. He loved this. Always he relaxed so much that he'd fell asleep. And she never found the strenght to actually wake him up when the bell rang.

**- : : -**

Ok, maybe all the troubles she had during PE were just a divine sign she shouldn't make herself go through all the trouble of actually trying. She simply was not cut for this. Good enough, her glasses were still intact.

She couldn't say the same thing about her leg and elbow, as purple to black bruises were covering the places on which she's fallen when that ball hit her. She tried touching those horribly colored parts, only to retreat her hand while hissing in pain.

She really hated sports.

The door was slammed to the wall before a pretty angry Sasuke came in. Sure, he got angry for a lot of reasons, but never serious angry. Well, actually she can remember that time this guy was beaten up because... Well, it didn't matter, because as usual, her friend started scolding her about all this PE matter.

"It's been years already, Hinata. I think it's time for you to just give up."

She didn't like to give Sasuke satisfaction, but maybe he really was right. This seemed somewhat similar to some other time, because once again, he ditched his class for her. She lounged on the small bed in the infirmary, closing her eyes, just simply tired.

"Don't you have the championship next week?" She asked, suddenly raising her head to watch him.

"I do, but they can do it without me for a little while."

She didn't agree with this. Well, she first opposed anything that was related to PE, but it seemed that Sasuke simply was born to do this. Sweat like a pig, yes, but also run and jump and make the ball go through the basket like his life depended on it. She didn't like him not being serious about this sport.

He searched for her hand, as he always did when he felt her tensed, and soon after their fingers started playing which each other, she started giggling. She really was sensible to any tickling sensation, even the simple faint touches on her hand.

She raised in the bed, letting her legs play in the air on the side, facing him. She bumped his nose, playfully.

"Thanks for coming to see how I'm feeling, Sasuke."

That was the time where his face would usually go red, because he was a man, and men didn't get worried, but instead he touched the sore spots on her body.

"You look horrible."

She laughed, kicking his arm lightly. She didn't like to make him worry, because his face would always darken, and it was already enough with his black hair and tanned skin from all the playing basketball outside.

He leaned forward and their foreheads touched lightly. Their glasses frames met with a muffled sound. She looked at him, curious, wide eyed yet again. His fear wasn't gone, but he decided to shorten his list.

"I used to be afraid of your eyes when I was young."

"Eh?!"

She was so surprised that she suddenly jerked back, but his hand searched for her neck, pushing her forward, until their foreheads touched again.

"Wh-why?" She asked, and her breath fallen to his lips like a faint blow of the wind. Her breath was starting to fasten.

"I thought they were going to eat me up. They are so clear... and big."

He cupped her cheek and she leaned in his touch, but never breaking the eye contact.

"So you're not afraid anymore?"

"This time, I fear I will go willingly into the mouth of the predator."

He leaned closer and closer, but what could have been their first kiss, couldn't happen because of their glasses frames. She laughed, and he just then realized just how cheesy and stupid everything have been. But it was ok, no? She liked that kind of things.

She jumped off the bed and kissed his cheek, faintly, enough to make him want a longer one, and then rushed out the door, embarassed, tomato-faced again. If Sasuke had seen her, maybe he'd dared to eat her up.

She cupped her cheeks, trying to calm down her fast beatings of her heart, cursing slightly at that day. She knew that ever since their hand interwined for the first time, their fates did as well.

And while he watched her go, purple bruises on the left part of her body, he sighed, realizing that his heart might have a similar color thanks to her eyes, her hair and her everything fitting in the cracks.

Suprisingly enough, in both cases, it fitted them both just right.

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE FORMATING EARLIER. I thought it was okay, I had some problems with doc uploading on friday, when i first finished this piece, and right now my laptop crushed, so I am doing my best with my old computer. I am sorry. And thank you to the guest who noticed me about this problem, life saver.**

**About this piece, I read a lot of fanfictions with children and I thought I could write something for two cuties. And glasses. Yeah, I love glases and just imagine how good they would actually look. I am lame at titles and endings, sorry. Hope you enjoyed this, though.**


End file.
